


Dangan Us

by Light_Saver43



Category: Among Us - Fandom, Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Saver43/pseuds/Light_Saver43
Summary: Kokichi suggests they should play among us
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Failures

It’s one day in the academy when an idea struck Kokichi.

“Let’s play among us!” Kokichi exclaimed.

“Are you sure?” Kaede asked.

“Might as well,” Kokichi shrugged, “since we have nothing better to do.”

“I don’t know….” Shuichi muttered overhearing the conversation.

“Go get everyone!” Kokichi yelled at Kaede.

“But the game only allows ten players!?! Who should I grab! Be specific if you're gonna give me orders!” Kaede yelled back.

“Go get Kaito, Maki, Shuichi (“I am right here!”), Gonta, Kirumi, Ryoma, Tenko, and Himiko. Pretty please~” Kokichi specified for Kaede.

“Ok, fine, but only because you said please.” Kaede said while walking off.

Shuichi sighed as he saw Keade walk away, “Thanks for ruining our hang out session Kokichi…” He muttered.

“No problemo sushi~” Ouma teased.

“Please stop calling me that…” he groaned in response. 

(After Kaede grabbed everyone)

“So, what are we doing again?” Kaito asked, as if it was on purpose.

“We are playing Among Us, Kiteo” Kokichi teased.

“Anyway let’s start the game, the code is DYRYUF.” Shuichi yelled.

“Everyone ready?” Shuichi continued after everyone joined.

They all nodded and thus the game began

(Imposters: Himiko and Kaito)

Himiko started the round by going to admin to fake the card swipe.

Shuichi went to cams to spy for both of the imposters.

Kaede went with Shuichi so Shuichi would have an alibi

Kokichi went to Admin for card swipe and Himiko pulled a perfect first kill.

However Shuichi and Kaede were BOTH on cams and caught the kill. But unfortunately, they didn’t see who did the killing. Himiko vented to Cafeteria, just when…

(Body Discovered)

Shuichi laid down the facts, “Me and Kaede were on cams, saw Kokichi enter but never came out. We walked in on his very own dead BODY, I saw Himiko go there but when we got there, Himiko was gone. Can you explain?”

Himiko looked for a reason to be spotless, eventually she yelled, “I wasn’t in admin, I was in Reactor!”

Everyone turned to Shuichi, almost like they wanted a response.

Shuichi couldn’t rebuttal it so eventually Kaede butted in, “No, I definitely saw you go in Admin, I was on cams too!”

Himiko was fluttered until, “HEY! What if they are both imposters?!?!” Kaito yelled from the other side of the room.

“If we were then we would.. get alibis………” Kaede noticed that they were in trouble.

“I’m voting for Kaede!” Kaito yelled.

“M-Me too!” Himiko said, obviously relieved to be off the spot.

“Kaede then right?” Maki said, “I guess I'll vote for her.”

This continued until Kaede got kicked off the ship.

*Kaede was not an imposter*  
*2 imposters remains*

Everyone continued with their tasks until, 

*Body Discovered*

Shuichi yelled, “ CAFE BY THE TABLE!!! I SAW KAITO DO THE MURDER THEN VENT!”

“That would make sense, considering that Kaito was the one to accuse Kaede and was wrong.” Maki said calmly.

“Wait, who died?” Himiko asked confused

Shuichi calmed down and said, “Ryoma died.”

“Kaito, do you have a rebuttal?” Tenko asked nervously.

Kaito eventually said, “ No, no I do not.”

Everyone voted for Kaito, even himself.

*Kaito was an imposter*  
*1 imposter remains*

*Emergency Meeting*

“Ok, let’s get this out of the way” Shuichi said, “I think Himiko is the imposter, Kaito covered up for her.”

Himiko had no rebuttal therefore Himiko has been voted out

*Himiko was an imposter*  
*0 imposters remain*  
*Crewmates win*

“I can’t believe I lasted that long.” Himiko scuffed up.

“I’m just as surprised as you are, Himiko” Kokichi agreed.

“I covered up for you, where's my thanks?!” Kaito scoffed.

“Thanks for that Kaito.” Himiko said with pleasure.

“No problem.” Kaito smiled.


	2. Rebounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imposters attack, (also make sure you tell me in the comments if you want more.)

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys!” Kokichi said like he was teasing, “Wanna play more Among Us?”

“Kokichi, do you really want to? Shuichi asked

“Totally, I wanna see if anyone can actually be a good imposter this time!” Kokichi said

“Fine, I’ll get everyone….” Shuichi said, admitting defeat.

(After Shuichi gathered everyone)

“Why are we doing it again?” Maki asked

“Cuz Kokichi wants to see a good imposter round.” Shuichi replied

(after everyone joined in)

“Everyone ready?” Shuichi asked

Everyone nodded thus the game began.

(Imposters: Maki and Kokichi)

Kokichi went to admin to fake card swipe and Maki went with him for an alibi to use later.

Kaito and Shuichi were on cams.

Maki vented from the electricity and killed Kaito then vented away like nothing happened.

Himiko walked in cams to see Shuichi over the body, and then…

*BODY DISCOVERED*

Himiko said, “Kaito died and Shuichi was standing over his body.”

“Where was it though?” Kaede asked.

“In cams.” Himiko replied.

“Was anyone in electrical or Medbay?” Kaede asked.

“I was in admin with Kokichi the whole round.” Maki said.

“I can vouch for that!” Kokichi yelled.

“Anyone on Medbay?” Kaede asked.

“Me.” said Gonta.

“Couldn't one of the imposters just vent in and out of a vent, kill Kaito, then leave like nothing happened.” Kaede suggested.

“It would be hard for the location of the imposter to not be seen while on cams. Both cameras cover both vents.” Shuichi said.

“I skip, now hurry before time runs out.” Maki said.

It was true there was 30 seconds left.

“ I still have my eye on you Shuichi.” Himiko said.

*No one was ejected (Skipped)*  
*2 imposters remains*

Gonta went back to Medbay to scan. Kokichi ran in and did the kill on Gonta then vented out. Maki was in cams planning an assasination but then Himiko came into the room.

“Hey Maki, What are you doing?” Himiko asked

“I saw Kokichi go in Medbay but never saw him come out.” Maki replied.

“I’ll go check.” Himiko said while running out the room.

“Ok…” Maki said.

Maki saw Himiko enter then... 

(BODY DISCOVERED)

Everyone except Maki and Himiko said, “Where?”

Himiko and Maki at the same time said, “Medbay.”

Kokichi asked, “Any sus?”

Maki then said, ”You, because you went into med, never came out, then when Himiko checked Medbay, not only were you gone, but Himiko found a body.”

Everyone turned to Kokichi, after voting for him.

*Kokichi was an imposter*  
*1 imposter remains*

“Guess that means there is still one Among Us.” Kaito exclaimed.

“I don’t trust anyone.” Maki said with confidence.

Maki pulled out a menu and hit a lightning bolt.

Everyone was yelling I can’t see!

Maki was confused until she saw she hit lights on a sabotage menu.

Everyone went to fix it and Maki pulled off a stack kill, TWICE.

Maki thought she was smart until lights came on.

(BODY REPORTED)

“Kaito did it, I saw him!” Himiko exclaimed.

“Maki agreed right away and the both of them voted Kaito.

Kaito tried to defend but it was too late. 

*Kaito was not the imposter*  
*1 imposter remains* Maki pulled off a kill in front of Kaede and thus the body was reported "It's Kaede, I saw her do it!" Maki exclaimed. Kaede didn't defend herself in time in which she was voted off. *Kaede was not the imposter* *Imposters win!* 

“IT WAS YOU THIS WHOLE TIME!!!!” Himiko yelled because of anger.

“Indeed, maybe you would have gotten it if you listened to Kaito.” Maki said with pure satisfaction.

“Nice job Maki, you carried the team on that one.” Kokichi thanked Maki with.

“No problem Kokichi, maybe next time don’t try to be so obvious. If it wasn’t me on the cams what would you have done?” Maki asked.

“I don’t know, but we still won! High five!” Kokichi yelled.


End file.
